lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-199.212.251.13-20190208201957/@comment-173.72.97.74-20190212203452
Actually, it's not gonna be a Fitzphie book. Look at it from a Realistic standpoint: Shannon is STILL neautral- as evident by the fact Fitzphie STILL isn't official, even after the confession- and this is a love triangle. Therefore, Shannon has to satsify BOTH sides of the fandom- not just Fitzphie shippers, though I'm sure there will still be plenty for you guys to fangirl/ fanboy over so don't worry ;D. Also, there was BARELY any for SoKeefe shippers to gush about all all in Flashback, mostly because Keefe wants Sophie to be happy- even if it ends up hurting him. It's kinda sad. Still don't believe me? Look at the pattern? Keeper of the Lost Cities: Fitzphie( Hello, this when Sophie first gained her crush on Fitz and we barely got to know Keefe as a person back then. Defintely Fitzphie.) Exile: SoKeefe( Angry Fitz ring a bell? This is basically the book where SoKeefe first began, and when I started shipping it instead of Dexphie- and yes, I did ship Dexphie. Don't judge me! Lol . Keefe was the first person Sophie told about the Black Swan. It was also where we got to see a little bit of the scared little boy behind the mask of jokes that Keefe actually was) Everblaze: Fitzphie( I don't really remember too much of this book- since, it's my least favorite besides Flashback in the series- but the cover was litterally Fitz holding onto Sophie as they were falling! ) Neverseen: SoKeefe( Yes, this was where Fitzphie cognates came in, but come on! Window slumber parties people!) LodeStar: Fitzphie(Keefe was gone for, like, most of the book. So Fitzphie for the win here.) Nightfall: SoKeefe( I'm pretty sure this was some kind of secret torture method on Shannon's part for Fitzphie fans. Almost as much as Flashback in the shipping department here. Almost. I feel as though Fitzphie as a ship is just a lot more sugary*sorry if I offended anyone, I'm sure all you Fitzphie shippers are wonderful people, this is just my biased oppinion, please don't kill me. Lol* It's also where the head vs. heart theory was introduced.) Flashback: Fitzphie( Do I even have to say anything? Is Shannon secretly my editer, who knows at least ten torture methods? Either that or they're related. I'll have to ask. ) Now, you might be saying that means the Last Book is going to make Fitzphie official! And while that is a possibility, she could decide to make SoKeefe official this upcoming book, or STILL have Sophie choose Keefe in the next one, or none of the boys at all. Or maybe she might decide make Fitzphie offical then- Idk *shrugs*. Also, I think it's a little cruel to subject us SoKeefe shippers to more Fitzphie sunshine and rainbows after basically a whole book of it when Shannon is STILL neautral. Now I know how the Fitzphie shippers might have felt reading Nightfall. I'm sorry guys. But, again, even in Nightfall there still was some Fitzphie. For example, when they were climbing up the stairs to see that Mr.Forkle had a twin. Sorry this was so long.